Saudade
by Portuguese Irish
Summary: Em seguimento de 'Na tua ausência'. Saudade, essa coisa amarga que nos aperta o coração. Não só pelos que já partiram, como também pelos que ainda aqui estão.


**Nota da (simpática) autora : **eis aqui mais uma história, em seguimento de _Na tua ausência_. Comecei-a na véspera de natal e era para ter apenas um capítulo, nada de muito relevante. Todavia, a vida é troll e, mais tarde ou mais cedo, tinha de chegar a minha vez. E achei que poderia aplicar as minhas mais recentes experiências nesta história e torná-la muito maior e bem mais relevante.

Desafio os possíveis leitores a ouvirem primeiro _'Mourners', _da banda alemã de doom metal Empyrium, cuja letra tomei a liberdade de pedir emprestada. Bem como as personagens fantásticas do Mestre.

Sem mais delongas, espero que gostem desta nova história. :) _  
_

_Meagre trees in the shrouds, as olde as the stones..._  
_Mourners of abandon'd love_  
_Fornever their woes shall grow silent_

_O how many times may the moon has shone_  
_- reflected in these black lakes?_  
_Should it be that we can hear..._  
_The woes of those who ceased their lifes?_

_O so old they are..._  
_They bare the neverending grief..._  
_Age-old miserability_  
_Ancient bitter beauty_  
_Lost is the hope of those_  
_Who walk the moors with pain in heart_

_...and all joy it sinks,_  
_burried deep,_  
_forever presumed dead_

_O, so old they are_  
_They bare the neverending grief..._  
_Age-old miserability_  
_A bitter beauty thrilling me._

_('Mourners', Empyrium)_

* * *

Pareceu-lhe que fora ontem...

_Thranduil levou o cavalo para o picadeiro e montou. Deu uma voltinha a passo, depois a trote, depois a galope. Olhou na direcção dela, certificando-se que ela ainda lá estava. Apesar de não a ver ele sentia-a, por muito que ela se quisesse esconder. Então Thranduil começou a fazer habilidades com o cavalo._

_Queria impressioná-la, mostrar-lhe o quão bom ele era, como ele e o cavalo negro se tornavam num só ser de extrema elegância. _

_Todavia, Cuchulainn não estava disposto a colaborar. Não gostava dela e não queria que o dono o trocasse por ela. Virou as orelhas para trás, enquanto ladeava agilmente ao longo do picadeiro com o pescoço arqueado. Teria de agir na altura certa..._

_Não demorou muito para que uma elfo saísse do celeiro e se aproximasse lentamente do picadeiro, os olhos azuis fixos no cavaleiro loiro e no cavalo negro._

_Thranduil tentou ocultar um sorriso, parou o cavalo e fê-lo recuar; estava convencido de que ele, exímio cavaleiro com tão belo corcel, era completamente irresistível. Parou o cavalo, fez uma transição directa ao galope e fez Cuchulainn galopar de lado, cruzando os membros poderosamente._

_O cavalo resfolegou quando o seu olhar se cruzou com o da elfo; chegara a mordê-la, mas ao que tudo indicava isso só a tinha aproximado mais do seu dono._

_Num acto de fúria, o grande cavalo negro empinou-se de repente e deu uma cangocha. Sentiu Thranduil ser projectado do arreio para o chão e fugiu a galope, investindo loucamente contra a cerca de madeira do picadeiro. A madeira fina não conseguiu conter o colossal cavalo, que quase pisou a assistência e continuou a galope até chegar à cavalariça; recusava-se determinantemente a ajudar Thranduil._

_O jovem rei ficou deitado de costas no chão arenoso do picadeiro, demasiado envergonhado para se mover. Oh, o vexame! Como pudera cair de maneira tão ridícula em frente à sua amada? Como é que fora incapaz de controlar as macacadas traiçoeiras do cavalo?_

_Reparou então que ela o olhava, preocupada:_

_-Meu rei...?_

_-Eu... - a custo, Thranduil sentou-se. Doíam-lhe as costas, mas o seu ego tinha sofrido um dano irreparável - Eu estou bem._

_-Parece abalado. - a elfo apressou-se a ajudar o seu rei a erguer-se e acabou por não conseguir ocultar um sorriso - Bem feito, seu exibicionista._

_-Como se tu não gostasses... - o jovem rei retribuiu o sorriso._

Thranduil parou o cavalo e olhou na direcção do celeiro. Ela já não estava lá, nem nunca mais estaria.

O rei elfo sentiu um aperto no coração e decidiu que não conseguia montar mais naquele picadeiro. Confinar-se àquele enorme rectângulo de areia limitado por madeira trazia-lhe demasiadas recordações.

Incitou o cavalo contra a cerca e Cuchulainn saltou-a obedientemente. Também o cavalo queria tirar dali o seu cavaleiro. Galoparam pelo pátio e transpuseram os portões.

* * *

Yrjan colocou uma mão sobre a testa de Tjaden e franziu o cenho. Legolas, de mãos atrás das costas, balançava-se para a frente e para trás:

-E então? - perguntou

-Ele continua com febre... - foi a resposta seca do conselheiro:

-Não será excesso de analgésicos? - opinou o príncipe:

-Ele estaria muito pior se não fossem estes analgésicos. - assegurou Yrjan - Deve é ter alguma infecção, aquela ferida na cabeça não está nada bem...

Legolas limitou-se a assentir, mas não estava convencido. Esperou para que o conselheiro do pai saísse do quarto para pegar num pergaminho, no tinteiro e na pena e se sentar na berma da cama:

-Achas que me safo? - murmurou Tjaden:

-Voltas a perguntar-me isso e eu bato-te.

-Estás a escrever, isso é o meu testamento?

Legolas fez uma careta e o tenente febril soltou uma gargalhada. Apesar de tudo, Tjaden continuava bem-disposto. Haviam passado algumas semanas desde a batalha e o príncipe sabia que os ferimentos do seu tenente requeriam muito mais do que meras semanas para sarar, mas até ao momento não havia o mínimo sinal de melhoras:

-Agora a sério, estás a escrever o quê? - teimou Tjaden. Legolas não ergueu os olhos do pergaminho:

-É para o Aarne. Eu acho que estás a reagir mal aos analgésicos do Yrjan, mas sinto-me mal por duvidar das capacidades dele... só quero confirmar.

Tjaden tentou assentir, mas achou melhor não se mexer. Legolas terminou a carta, correu para a secretária, selou a carta e saiu porta fora:

-Já volto. - disse.

* * *

Cuchulainn trotou até ao pátio e parou. Thranduil preparava-se para desmontar, mas ficou a ver o filho entregar um pergaminho a um mensageiro, que montou o palafrém e passou a alta velocidade pelo rei. Thranduil desmontou e aproximou-se do filho:

-O que era aquilo? - quis saber, retirando as luvas de montar. Legolas cruzou os braços:

-Uma questão urgente para o Aarne. Sobre o Tjaden. - Thranduil ergueu uma sobrancelha e Legolas deixou os braços penderem-lhe ao longo do corpo, tristemente - Ele não está nada bem...

-Isso é perfeitamente normal, elfo apressado... - o rei colocou um braço em redor dos ombros do filho e afastou-se em direcção às cavalariças com ele, Cuchulainn seguindo-os pacientemente - O Yrjan vai pô-lo bom novamente, não te preocupes.

-Espero bem... - suspirou Legolas. Desenvencilhou-se do braço do pai e voltou para o palácio.

Thranduil ficou a vê-lo afastar-se, até abanar a cabeça e ir tratar do cavalo.

Nessa tarde o rei foi para a sala do trono e, sentando de banda no real assento, tirou a coroa da cabeça e apoiou o queixo na palma da mão.

Yrjan estava ocupado com os feridos.

Legolas estava ocupado com um ferido.

Aarne não estava ali para o entreter com os seus escândalos histéricos.

O rei olhou para o trono vazio à sua direita e suspirou tristemente.

Fitou o nada, pensativo; tinha saudades dela, dos gritinhos animados quando corria atrás dela pelos corredores, das manhãs intermináveis em que ela lhe pedia a opinião sobre que vestido usar nesse dia. Tinha saudades de quando o filho era pequenino e estavam sempre juntos... sempre fizera questão de estar presente nas etapas mais importantes do crescimento de Legolas; fora Thranduil quem o ensinara a ler, a escrever, a montar e a manejar armas. E fizera questão de lhe contar histórias à hora de deitar, e de lhe dar banho, e de assistir às aulas de montar e de arco e flecha. Pelo menos, fizera-o enquanto pudera...

Mesmo Aarne se começou a ocupar do príncipe, Thranduil fez questão de ser um pai o mais presente possível.

E jamais poderia imaginar que o seu pequeno, irreverente e ruidoso Legolas cresceria tão rapidamente.

O rei elfo abandonou a sala do trono, trocando-a pela melancolia do seu quarto.

* * *

Taisto juntara-se a Legolas e a Tjaden e os três jogavam às cartas. Taisto estava a perder, não se conseguia concentrar no jogo por estar sempre a fazer piadas sobre a carecada de Tjaden. E o bom tenente empenhava-se em ir ganhando o jogo. Legolas tentava manter-se sério, se bem que era difícil.

Alguém bateu à porta e Yrjan espreitou para dentro do quarto. Os jovens elfos suspenderam o jogo, mas o conselheiro abanou a cabeça muito loira:

-Continuem a jogar, só preciso de vos roubar o príncipe por uns instantes. - disse Yrjan. Legolas olhou para as suas cartas e para os amigos. Depois, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, revelou as cartas e afastou-se da cama:

-Que sorte a vossa, mais duas e eu ganhava! - exclamou. Os outros elfos suspiraram exageradamente e continuaram a jogar. Legolas aproximou-se de Yrjan, olhando-o interrogativamente:

-Estava à procura do rei, - começou o conselheiro - e acho que ele está no quarto. Mas creio que não me cabe a mim entrar lá.

Legolas ergueu uma sobrancelha, uma expressão idêntica à do pai. Yrjan limitou-se a assentir e afastou-se para que Legolas passasse.

O príncipe trotou até ao quarto do pai, os seus passos ecoando pelos corredores vazios. Ouviu-se um gemido sofredor vindo da enfermaria. Parou diante da porta sólida e imponente e bateu. Não obteve resposta.

E então, à boa maneira da casa real de Mirkwood, entrou.

O quarto estava escuro, as cortinas de veludo pesado cerradas e as velas apagadas. Thranduil estava sentado em cima da cama, os joelhos puxados ao peito, os braços em seu redor e a cabeça loira apoiada neles. A coroa jazia aos pés da cama, aparentemente violentamente atirada para lá. Legolas mordiscou o lábio inferior e sentou-se ao lado do pai; detestava encontrá-lo naquelas situações:

-Meu pai? - chamou. Thranduil apenas soluçou e abraçou o filho, desolado:

-Estou velho... - lamentou-se - Velho!

-Não está nada... - volveu Legolas, apertando o pai nos braços - Porque é que diz isso?

-Olha para ti... - suspirou o rei, endireitando-se e tomando o rosto do filho nas mãos. O rosto severo de Thranduil estava lavado em lágrimas -... ainda ontem andavas às minhas cavalitas e hoje tomas conta dos teus soldados... como o bom rei que vais ser.

Legolas lançou um olhar incrédulo ao pai; não era costume encontrar o rei numa situação tão... tão frágil. Por fim, o príncipe sorriu e colocou as suas mãos sobre as do pai:

-Sente-se sozinho...

O rei ia ripostar, mas em vez disso sorriu. Um sorriso grande e envergonhado:

-Traste...

-Aha, acertei! - Legolas sorriu também. Só que o seu sorriso morreu e o príncipe desviou os olhos azuis dos olhos verdes do pai - Já não lhe dou muita atenção, realmente...

-Agora estás a fazer com que me sinta uma criança mimada... - não que Thranduil desgostasse os mimos do filho. Legolas abraçou-o fortemente, sentindo-se mal. O rei pareceu ler-lhe os pensamentos e fez-lhe festas na cabeça loira - Sabes piolho... também sinto a falta da tua mãe.

-Pensa nela muitas vezes? - Legolas olhou o pai curiosamente. Nunca conhecera a mãe e, para ser sincero, uma figura maternal não era algo que lhe fizesse falta. Thranduil assentiu veementemente e o jovem príncipe voltou a abraçá-lo - Sabe que o amo e que não o vou abandonar, certo?

-Claro que sei, piolho... - e o rei elfo quis acreditar, mas as palavras do filho só lhe apertaram mais o coração; como poderia acreditar que Legolas jamais o abandonaria se corriam o risco constante de sofrer um ataque, de terem de lutar? Com a sorte que tinha, como poderia estar descansado e acreditar que o destino não lhe pregaria outra rasteira?

Fungou e limpou as lágrimas às costas da mão; não se podia deixar abater daquela maneira... afinal, era o rei! E não queria preocupar Legolas, o jovem elfo já tinha a sua dose. Estudou o rosto do filho, sorrindo novamente, e apertou as bochechas do filho:

-Lembraste de quando te fazia isto? - perguntou. Aquelas bochechas eram irresistíveis:

-Claro que me lembro! E lembra-se quando eu fazia isto? - e, num ápice, Legolas escapou-se e fugiu. E tal como esperava, Thranduil correu atrás de si.

Rindo e correndo percorreram os corredores do palácio. Passaram por alguns guardas que os olharam, confusos, e só pararam quando, ao virar de uma esquina, Legolas chocou com Yrjan e Thranduil chocou com Legolas. O rei recompôs-se imediatamente e ajeitou a coroa que não tinha na cabeça. O conselheiro lançou-lhes um olhar sabedor, contornou-os e seguiu caminho. Pai e filho seguiram-no com o olhar, contiveram o riso e Legolas regressou ao quarto, enquanto Thranduil se encaminhou para a sala dos mapas.

É bom para um pai brincar com um filho, mesmo que seja apenas por alguns minutos.

* * *

O vento assobiava-lhe nas orelhas.

O vento secava-lhe os olhos.

O vento desequilibrava-o.

O vento poderia assustar-lhe o cavalo.

O vento fazia com o que o seu cabelo lhe tapasse os olhos.

Aarne gritou de frustração e parou o cavalo. A cerca de metro e meio de distância, Glorfindel parou também:

-O que foi agora? - perguntou o paciente matador de Balrogs:

-Está vento! - indignou-se Aarne. Glorfindel sorriu; já fora a chuva, o sol, o frio, os passarinhos a voar perto dos cavalos, uma abelha, uma borboleta... agora era a vez do vento importunar Aarne - Com estas condições, é impossível ter uma espada na mão e estar em cima de um cavalo!

-Tenho aquilo que precisas, vou buscar. - e o nobre e prestável elfo saltou do cavalo e correu para o ferreiro. Aarne ficou a vê-lo afastar-se, as rédeas firmes numa mão e o punho da espada na outra. Asfaloth aproximou-se do cavalinho de Aarne e o elfo de olhos verdes fez-lhe uma festa desajeitada entre as orelhas:

-Fica aí, não invadas o nosso espaço pessoal... isso, aí, quietinho.

Aarne orgulhava-se de já estar a apanhar o jeito à coisa e olhou em redor, sentindo-se um pouco poderoso, assim montado no seu corcel gorducho e peludo e de espada em punho. E daquele planalto relvado junto à casa de Elrond viu chegar um mensageiro vestido com as cores de Mirkwood. Franziu o cenho e observou enquanto o mensageiro trocava algumas palavras com um dos elfos que varriam as folhas caídas das escadas da casa, elfo esse que apontou Aarne. E o mensageiro espicaçou o cavalo e subiu a ligeira inclinação, até parar junto a Aarne.

Não lhe dirigiu a palavra, limitou-se a estender-lhe um envelope com a divisa de Legolas. De cenho franzido, o elfo sardento aceitou a carta que a mão enluvada do outro elfo lhe oferecia, abriu-a e leu. Franziu ainda mais as sobrancelhas e lançou um olhar interrogativo ao mensageiro.

Só que o outro elfo, com um elmo que lhe projectava uma sombra ominosa no rosto, limitou-se a assentir; pelos vistos, queria levar já a resposta.

Glorfindel aproximava-se com um elmo nas mãos e Aarne, vendo o efeito sombrio no rosto do outro elfo, decidiu que não queria aquele balde ridículo e fantasioso na cabeça. Desmontou e embainhou a espada:

-Já volto, tenho de responder a isto. - explicou a Glorfindel quando passou por ele. Correu em direcção à casa e a espada começou a bater-lhe nas pernas. Soltou um impropério e agarrou no punho da espada com uma mão, para a imobilizar.

Procurou Elrond e encontrou-o na varanda com Arwen, que tocava uma melodia agradável na harpa. Sentiu-se desprezível por ir incomodar tão pacatos e nobres seres, mas tratava-se de uma emergência. Elrond aconselhou-o, Aarne correu para o seu quarto, escreveu a resposta a Legolas e voltou a correr lá para fora.

Entregou a carta ao mensageiro e viu-o partir. Glorfindel já montara novamente e balançava as pernas enquanto o cavalo arrancava umas ervinhas do chão:

-O que era? - perguntou curiosamente. Distraído, Aarne aceitou o elmo e colocou-o na cabeça. Ficou torto e o nobre elfo de Gondolin ajeitou-lho e ajustou a correia:

-O Legolas está preocupado com a saúde de um tenente dele. - resumiu o elfo. Glorfindel assentiu:

-Ouvi dizer que se travou uma grande batalha, e o exército de Thranduil esteve lá. - o elfo de Gondolin observou enquanto Aarne montou e desembainhou novamente a espada, e não conseguiu evitar um sorriso orgulhoso; Aarne continuava o mesmo, mas mudara tanto...

Então o elfo loiro com madeixas de cobre ergueu uma sobrancelha perfeita:

-Uma batalha? O Legolas não me contou nada sobre uma batalha.

Glorfindel mordiscou o lábio inferior e baixou a cabeça enquanto Aarne se escandalizava e revoltava por causa deste pequeno detalhe que lhe dizia respeito e fora ocultado.

* * *

**Weeee, review?**

**(capítulo grande é grande! :D )**


End file.
